An Aid to Magical Mischief Makers
by Silver8
Summary: Have you ever been wondering about how Fred and George Weasley became such successful Mischief-Makers ? Here's the answer.


An Aid to Magical Mischief- Makers

An Aid to Magical Mischief- Makers

Disclaimer : JKR owns Harry Potter and his world. Nothing's mine, except for Silver ( she's 

not me, she just happens to have the same nickname )

Dedicated to my lovely beta-reader Szaranea and to Leandra, of course

*****

It was a rainy evening in November. Fred and George Weasley, both in their second year at Hogwarts, were sitting next to their brother Percy, who had fallen asleep over his History of Magic essay in the Gryffindor common room.

" I'm bored. " muttered George, who was holding Percy's quill in his hand and trying to add some spelling mistakes into the essay.

Fred yawned. " Let's consult the Marauder's Map and look who's in the Astronomy Tower tonight." he suggested.

The twins had soon discovered that the Astronomy Tower was a popular meeting place for couples. It was most crowded on Friday and Saturday nights, whereas on Sunday nights it was deserted, because, according to Fred , " everyone studies for Monday at that time. "

Since the day they'd learned how to use the Map, it has become a kind of evening ritual, looking who's in the Astronomy tower that night. Nobody had ever flushed more furiously than Percy, when they told him they discovered that he had been in the Tower with Penelope Clearwater one night.

Fred pulled the Map out of his robes and examined it. Meanwhile, George was trying to dye Percy's hair blue out of boredom, but it didn't work properly and it became a weird shade of purple instead. He wanted to correct it, when suddenly he heard his twin mutter , " This is WEIRD. "

George bent over to Fred who pointed at the Map. It showed the 4th floor of Hogwarts Castle and right above Fred's finger there was a dot labeled GBoN. And it was _red._

Fred lifted his eye-brows. " What's that supposed to mean ?" he asked. The Marauder's Map was always written in black, except for the words at the beginning – Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs etc. 

" Dunno." George grinned, " We should do a bit of investigating then, shouldn't we ? "

His brother agreed instantly- " Yeah, let's go."

They passed the Fat Lady – " Black Ruby !" and hurried to the 4th floor, wondering if there existed anything like a _black _ruby as they're supposed to be _red._

" I think it's the room left from the big picture of the Founders." mused George and pointed at a door. They entered the room which looked like an old classroom.

" According to the Map, that GBoN should be exactly…"- Fred looked up and saw a broom cupboard a the corner or the room. –"…there."

George seized the knob impatiently and pulled the cupboard open.

It was empty.

" But- there MUST be something… the Map- "

Fred cut his brother off. 

"George, this is _Hogwarts._ Things never are how you'd believe them to be !"

He bent down and examined the bottom of the cupboard.

Suddenly there was a faint _click _and two board slid aside, revealing a small space beneath them. But that space wasn't empty. In fact, it contained a wooden box.

Fred wore his special " I told you so."- expression on his face. 

–" I- …" 

–" –told you so, I know." George said and rolled his eyes. 

" Now let's look what that GBoN is." He took the box and the boards slid back into their normal position.

The twins looked curiously at the box. It seemed less like an ordinary box than like some sortof shrine.

"Look, how sweet. Two dogs, _kissing _each other !" George said mockingly, looking at the top of the wooden box. But Fred looked thoughtful.

-" It hasn't got any locks. Open it, George."

George lifted the top and suddenly breathed in sharply. Fred simply stared.

In the shrine there lay a book. " GBoN- _The Great Book of Nonsense._ " Fred whispered reverently.

" Yeah- by Canine Couple – that must be the two on the top of the shrine…." George added and took the book carefully.

The cover was deep red with a silver print on it which said :

**The Great Book **

**of Nonsense**

-**an Aid to Magical Mischief-Makers **

** **

**by Canine Couple**

** **

** **

Fred opened the book and he and George looked at the first page. It was blank, but only for a second. Then, words began to appear:

" Welcome, stranger ! The simple fact that you were able to open this shrine means that you're a real Mischief-Maker and therefore worth to use this book. It has been written for people who are eager to fight the dullness and monotony of everyday life. You will find here ideas and suggestions for mischief, collected within seven years. Collected and, most of them, invented by the King and the Queen of Mischief themselves –

Padfoot & **Silver**

**aka**

**Canine Couple**

** **

ENjoy !

Fred gasped . " Padfoot ?!" THE Padfoot ? Hey, that's cool ! But who the hell is Silver ?"

George: " A girl, I suppose."

- " Could be a guy as well... "

George rolled his eyes again. " Fred, you prat, think ! Canine _Couple,__ kissing dogs! It MUST have been a girl, unless Padfoot was gay !"_

- " Right y'are, bro', I was only jokin' ... "

Fred grinned like a madman, leafing through the book.

" It's perfect !" he claimed. " Look at this- Ten Easy Ways How to Annoy the Caretaker Without Being Accused or Caught. Exactly what we need ! Filch's gonna have a very bad time... " – his grin became evil.

George agreed. " oh, yeah, worse than bad... Let's see :

#1 : Bribing Peeves to play the prank –

Good Lord, are they crazy ? Peeves would love to get _us detention, despite him not liking Filch !"_

- " Hang on George- there's an explanation. You have to pretend that you're the Bloody Baron – note: Invisibility Cloak recommended – wish we had one. Well Peeves would do anything the Bloody Baron asks for, that's right..."

- " How to Paint the Slytherin Common Room Pink – Fred I've always thought the Marauders were Gryffindors- here's the proof. " George snickered uncontrollably.

Fred looked excited. " Pink! That's not a bad idea, though... – how do we do that ?"

George read out loudly, "First, buy a Self-painting paint – available at Zonko's – great,we don't have to look for it very long. Then you simply use the Teleport Spell on it – preferably at night – and you will be awoken by Slytherin screams next morning ... "

The twins looked at each other and then at the book.

" This, " Fred said solemnly , " is now our most precious possession, well, along with the Marauder's Map, of course."

" No, not exactly, Fred. " George told his brother, grinning broadly, " _This is the key to our future as the new Kings of Mischief !"_

A/N : So, that would it be.... if you know a good piece of mischief, let me know ! And please R&R ! If you wonder who Silver really is – well, hang on, she'll appear in my next fanfics... be patient....

Silver


End file.
